The Shadows Flame
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: ThunderClan has fallen under the reign of a corrupt leader. ShadowCan have faced the worse of him and are slowely starving to death. A prophecy has been given during the depths of leaf bare, but no cat knows who their saviour is. But there is one that watches from the shadows. He wants her before they can get to her. -Being Revised and On Hold-
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm back with another Challenge! This is for Molly of the Chazin Clan's Avatar challenge. Its not going to be a short story so expect quite a few chapters. I'm looking forward to seeing where this story goes.**

**Anyway this is the prolouge and short allegiances!**

**Read and Review please :)**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Robinstar (deep red tom with white throat)

Deputy: Stripefur (black and white striped she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Whitefeather (pure white she-cat)

**RiverClan**

Leader: Dawnstar (silver she-cat with black spots)

Deputy: Jayflight (dark gray tom with darker patches)

Medicine Cat: Minnowfur (light brown tabby tom with broken tail)

**WindClan**

Leader: Harestar (thin ginger spotted tabby she-cat)

Deputy: Gorseflame (light calico she-cat with cream ear tips)

Medicine Cat: Skypelt (dark blue silver tabby tom)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Graystar (dark gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Nightscar (midnight black tom with long scar across his flank)

Medicine Cat: Windrose (pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws)

* * *

A light wind drifted through the thin, wiry trees. Blue light filtered through the spaces in the choking canopy, illuminating a thin circle of emaciated cats. One stepped forward, his gray tabby pelt hanging from his bones. The light struck his face, showing the hollows under his eyes.

"It's time to face the truth," he rasped, his voice barely audible above the wind.

"What truth is there to face Graystar?" a she-cat spat.

Graystar turned to face the angry she-cat, "We are starving and StarClan has shown no answers to us,"

A tortoiseshell she-cat with her bones jutting out stepped forward, "That is no longer true Graystar,"

"Has StarClan spoken to you Windrose?" Graystar asked, taking a shaky step forward.

"They have," Windrose paused as a cough racked her frail body, "And a prophecy has been given to us,"

The she-cat who spat at Graystar let out an impatient snarl, "Well tell us then,"

"_As the thunder tightens its grip, one shall step forward with the power to control the darkest shadows. She and only she can save us," _Windrose recited, her eyes wider than the moon and focused on some invisible object.

Silence gripped the clearing, no one moved, no one even twitched a tail. Then a midnight black tom took a step into the centre of the circle.

"We all know what the Thunder stands for but what about the rest?" he boomed.

Windrose fluffed her bedraggled fur out against the cold, "For moons now we have starved because of Robinstar's greed. Maybe now we have a chance,"

"How are we to know who our saviour is?" Graystar asked, he shivered as a burst of wind hit his frail body.

A single snow flake fell from the sky, illuminated by the blue light of the moon. It spun around and around until it hit the ground just in front of Windrose's white paws.

"She has been born,"


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the Chapter 1! Read and Review me all your thoughts! 8D Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Snow covered the clearing like a blanket, smothering all sounds of life. A single black puff of fur leapt out of a den made of bracken and into the cold snow. Three more bundles of fur followed.

"What are we going to play today?" the black kit asked, puffing her chest out.

A dappled blue kit tumbled forwards, "Let's play Leaders!"

"Great idea Streamkit!" a red tabby tom purred. Streamkit nodded her amber eyes shining from the praise. "I'll be Redstar! Mighty leader of RiverClan!"

"Fawnstar, proud leader of WindClan!" a small fawn she-cat mewed quietly.

Dark brown fur flashed past Streamkit's eyes, "Brackenstar, feared leader of ThunderClan!"

Streamkit let out a loud purr, "Brackenkit you took my Clan! Oh well I'll be the medicine cat,"

"I'll be Shadestar, respected leader of ShadowClan!" the black kit burst out.

"Okay Shadestar, Brackenstar, Redstar and Fawnstar these are the rules. Keep your claws sheathed and don't bite too hard. As the medicine cat I decide if you lose a life. If you do you have to stay on the ground for 5 seconds," Streamkit ordered. The 'leaders' nodded and moved off into separate corners of the camp.

Streamkit let out a yowl and the attacking kits pelted towards one another.

Graystar appeared from his den and clambered onto High Branch to watch the kits play. His eyes strayed to Shadekit who was focused on pinning her sister, Fawnkit, to the ground.

_Are you the one to save us? You seem so innocent. _Something moved in the far off corner of camp attracting Graystar's blue eyes. A dark shadow moved silently among the bracken barrier protecting the camp. The strangers eyes flicked sideways and Graystar's heart skipped a beat. They were icy blue. They seemed to be penetrating your very soul. Graystar blinked and the stranger was gone.

Shadekit let out a tiny purr of satisfaction as Streamkit told Fawnkit that one of her lives were gone. Brackenkit and Redkit were batting at each other with soft paws. Seeing a chance to take one of her brothers lives, Shadekit snuck into a shadowy patch near the bracken barrier. Clouds suddenly covered the sun and the clearing darkened. Shadekit ignored the sudden darkness completely and moved with ease through the darkness.

"Ha! You just lost another life Redstar!" Brackenkit mewed triumphantly, "Hey where'd the sun go?"

Seeing her chance Shadekit exploded from the shadows and onto Brackenkit's back.

"Oof!"

"Gotcha Brackenstar!" Shadekit yowled. The clouds suddenly cleared and sunshine spilt back into the clearing. Warmth flooded back into the camp.

Graystar had found the sun disappearing behind the clouds very odd. After all there had been no wind to blow the clouds in the first place. Fur brushed against his side and he turned to see Windrose's thin head.

"Is something wrong Windrose?" he asked, sweeping his tail over his paws in an effort to keep them warm.

Windrose was silent for a few moments as she watched the kits, "Ivyclaw has died and Stormpaw isn't getting any better,"

"Greencough?"

Windrose nodded, "It could turn into blackcough soon,"

"Has StarClan sent you any signs about our saviour?" Graystar rasped.

"All I know is that it's one of our kits," Windrose turned her amber gaze onto Graystar, "We'll just have to wait,"

Graystar sighed and hung his head, "I'll get a few warriors to carry Ivyclaw's body into the clearing,"

Windrose dipped her head and jumped from the branch. A squeal of joy caught Graystar's attention and he twisted his head to look at the kits.

Shadekit had Redkit pinned on the ground while Streamkit said something to him.

"I won!" Shadekit squeaked. She started to trot around the clearing triumphantly when her mother, Lilyspark, spotted Ivyclaw's limp body.

"Kits," she called, "Come back into the den now, you've been out long enough and is getting cold,"

Brackenkit let out an annoyed cry, "But mother I was going to win this go!"

"You can play again tomorrow but it's time you came inside," Lilyspark murmured, scooping Brackenkit up in her jaws. Redkit and Streamkit's mother, Snaketail, stuck her head out of the nursery den.

"Redkit, Streamkit come here now!"

The two kits stopped rolling around in the snow and followed Lilyspark into the nursery. Shadekit followed slowely though. She had seen Ivyclaw's body being carried into the clearing and was curious to see what was wrong with her. A shadow fell over Shadekit.

"Didn't your mother tell you to go inside little one?" a voice rumbled.

Shadekit turned her head, "Yes Graystar I was just wondering what was wrong with Ivyclaw,"

"She has gone to join her siblings in the stars," Graystar answered.

"Will she come back?"

Graystar purred and pushed Shadekit towards the nursery, "If she wants to she will,"

"Goodbye Graystar," Shadekit murmured.

"Goodbye little one,"

Shadekit watched as Graystar padded over to Ivyclaw's body and whisper something into her ear. The ground beneath her paws suddenly vanished as her mother picked her up and dropped her in the nest.

Brackenkit was stretched out taking up most of the nest while Fawnkit was curled up in a tight ball, her tabby fawn fur fluffed out.

"Move over Brackenkit! Your taking up so much room!" Shadekit huffed, pricking Brackenkit's leg with her tiny claws.

"Hey! That hurt!" he yelped, moving over a bit. Shadekit purred smugly.

Lilyspark settled into the nest and nudged all the kits closer together, "Sleep well my kits,"

Shadekit stretched her paws and closed her green eyes.

Light streamed through Shadekit's eyelids, waking her. With a yawn she opened her eyes to see a beautiful waterfall and luscious green grass. Butterflies with vivid colours danced over bright flowers. Prey fatter than the prey Shadekit had seen on the fresh kill pile back in camp scuttled through the long grass making it wave in hypnotic patterns. Confusion washed over her as Shadekit looked around.

"Where am I?" she mewed.

"A special hidden place that not many can find," a deep voice replied. Shadekit turned to stare at the stranger. Strong muscles rippled under his dark tabby pelt and his icy blue eyes shone.

"Who are you?" Shadekit squeaked moving backwards until her rear bumped into a bush of gorse.

A sigh came from the strangers open jaws, "Some say I was evil others say I was just driven drunk by greed for power,"

Shadekit tilted her head to the side confused by the strange words the stranger weaved.

"My name is Hawkfrost little one and may I ask what your name is?" Hawkfrost meowed, his voice drifting over the serene clearing they were in. A sense of trust washed over Shadekit. She could tell by his eyes that Hawkfrost was telling the truth.

"I am Shadekit,"

Hawkfrost looked over Shadekit and into the dark forest surrounding the bright clearing, "It is good to meet you Shadekit and I hope that we will see each other again but for now it is wise that no one knows I have returned,"

"What are you going to do?" Shadekit mewed in apprehension. Hawkfrost ducked down so that he could stare deep into Shadekit's green eyes. His blue eyes caught and held Shadekit's.

"You won't remember anything about this place, the wonders you saw, smelt and heard. You won't remember ever seeing me. And you won't remember talking to me until I remind you," Hawkfrost whispered. Shadekit opened her jaw to object but her eyes were growing heavy. They closed and she slipped into darkness. A voice reached her ears.

"I'm so sorry Shadekit,"

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 1 over already! *sigh* Anyway because I'm loving where this story is going in my head you might get a double update tonight! But don't get your hopes up because I only just finished writing this chapter!**

**See that big button that says Review? Hit it! I dare you! Haha I don't care how short or long your review is I just love getting them!**

**Catcha later!**

**~~~Hunter of Sacred Dreams, Dreamstar of PheonixClan~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to finally update, had tonnes of other things I had to write and publish! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Plants hunched over, slowely dying under the constricting sickly air that suffocated them. Paw steps sounded nearby as a strong muscled cat wove through the paths trodden down by many cats. His eyes flickered from side to side showing no fear to the pairs of eyes that followed his every move. A twig snapped behind him, making him cringe in anticipation.

"What do you want Brokenstar?"

Brokenstar slipped from the shadows his tail twitching in annoyance, "Did you do it Hawkfrost? Did you find out if she's the one?"

"I spoke to her," Hawkfrost replied coldly, shouldering his way past the traitorous leader.

Brokenstar followed Hawkfrost through the towering weeping willows badgering him about the task he was given.

"Well? Is she the one?" Brokenstar asked for the fifth time. Hawkfrost finally snapped.

"She's a kit Brokenstar! A 6 moon old kit! It's hard to tell right now so we'll just have to wait and see," he snarled. Brokenstar lashed his tail angrily and stalked into the shadows snarling under his breath.

Hawkfrost sighed and continued his trek through the dreary forest he called home. He curled his lip in disgust. _At least while I'm here Shadekit is safe._

**XxXxXx**

A rough tongue lapped at Shadekit's black fur making it shine. The washing woke Shadekit up and her pink jaws opened wide in a yawn showing sharp white teeth. Stretching she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. A sharp squeal sounded near her ear making her cringe.

"You're awake!" Brackenkit squealed, "Can we tell her now mother!"

Lilyspark let out an exhausted sigh, "Okay fine tell her before you drive me insane!"

Before Brackenkit could say a word Streamkit pounced on his shoulders, pushing his face into the mossy nest. Redkit appeared at her shoulder a silly grin plastered across his white muzzle.

"We're being apprenticed today!" he announced a purr rising in his chest. Shadekit jumped up and out of her nest with a squeak of happiness. Lilyspark watched her kits with pride. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone of them would one day be deputy or even the leader of ShadowClan. _If we even exist that long_, the thought of the Clan being destroyed by the hunger they were all feeling pressed at the back of her mind. She shoved it away angrily, of course ShadowClan will survive!

A dark tabby tom padded in, a sparrow dangling from his jaws. Lilyspark purred at the sight of the first good prey she has seen in moons.

"Hey guess what father!" Shadekit mewed, pouncing onto her father's broad shoulders.

"What this time Shadekit?" he purred.

Fawnkit jumped forward eagerly, "We're going to be apprentices today!"

Lilyspark brushed up against her mate and took the sparrow from his jaws, "Take this to Blossomclaw while I talk to your father,"

Brackenkit and Fawnkit picked up separate ends of the sparrow and tugged it across the nursery to where Blossomclaw lay, nursing her tiny newborn kits. She raised her head and looked at the kits as if they'd grown wings.

"Is the prey coming back Thorntail?" Lilyspark turned to face her mate with eyes filled with hope.

Thorntail hung his head, "That was the only thing our patrol could find and we have been hunting for most of the night,"

A sigh escaped Lilyspark's jaws and she buried her muzzle into Thorntail's thick fur.

"We'll survive right?"

Thorntail nodded, "StarClan won't let ShadowClan starve. Now you had better clean our kits it's almost sun-high,"

Then he was gone, whisking out of the den and back into the clearing that was tainted with the smell of sickness, starvation and death.

Lilyspark called her kits over and trapped Brackenkit between her paws. Her tongue lapped at Brackenkit's dark fur as he hissed in disgust and squirmed around. Fawnkit was washing herself with obvious pride over her light fawn fur. It was rare for a cat to be born in ShadowClan with such light fur, especially with sky blue eyes to match. Fawnkit was very beautiful in the shy, quiet way. Shadekit on the other hand with her black fur groomed until it shone and her green eyes glittering looked stunning. Redkit came over his bright red flowing down his body.

"You look so shiny Shadekit!" he purred. Shadekit batted him gently on the head.

"And you look all pretty,"

Redkit's jaw dropped in utter disappointment, "I do not!"

Shadekit tried her best to stifle an amused purr but Redkit's sharp ears caught it. He let out a playful growl and pounced onto Shadekit, pushing her back into the nursery wall. Shadekit shoved him back, sending the red tom skittering across the nursery floor.

"Hey!" Snaketail scolded, "You're getting all dirty!"

Redkit murmured sorry to his mother and sat patiently near the mouth of the den. Shadekit however, had her head sticking out of the nursery.

"There are so many cats!" she squeaked, looking over her shoulder at Fawnkit.

The fawn tabby looked up at her sister, "That's because the whole Clan has gathered to see us mouse brain,"

Shadekit shook her head and stepped out of the way as a cat stuck its head into the nursery.

"It is time," he meowed.

"Thank you Nightscar," Lilyspark purred before turning to the kits, "Now all of you are going to walk out in a proud way. No skipping or running!"

All the kits nodded quickly. With a sigh, Lilyspark padded out into the snowy clearing, slowing slightly to let the kits catch up. The Clan was watching the young kits with tired eyes.

"I doubt they'll survive to see new leaf," one whispered sadly. Another nodded in agreement.

Graystar leaped onto High Branch, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

By now most of the Clan had gathered near High Branch but Graystar's call summoned a few last cats from the shadows of the camp.

"We have gathered here today to welcome five kits as apprentices. Fawnkit, Brackenkit, Redkit, Streamkit and Shadekit please step forward,"

The kits scrambled to be the first under High Branch and it was Brackenkit who shouldered his way through the crowd the quickest. A few amused purrs lifted into the sky as Streamkit cuffed him on the head for shoving her. Shadekit took her time and was the last to arrive.

"Brackenkit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Brackenpaw. Raindash, you are a fine warrior and I expect you to pass down your skills to Brackenpaw," Graystar rasped.

Raindash appeared from the crowd and touched noses with Brackenpaw.

"Streamkit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Streampaw. Darkfoot, you have excelled in training apprentices and I expect you to do the same with Streampaw,"

The dark tabby warrior let out a purr and touched Streampaw's nose gently.

"Redkit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Redpaw. Ravenpelt, you are a swift warrior and I expect you to train Redpaw into a fine warrior,"

Ravenpelt curled her tail happily and strode forward to touch noses with Redpaw.

"Fawnkit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Fawnpaw. Ashfall, you are a wise warrior and I expect you to pass down all you have learnt to Fawnpaw,"

Ashfall's light blue pelt hung from his frame as he touched noses with Fawnpaw.

"Shadekit, from this day until the day you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Shadepaw. Foxheart, you are a strong warrior and I expect you to train Shadepaw into a warrior the Clan will be proud of,"

The dusty red tom stalked forward, tail curled in agitation. He quickly touched noses with Shadepaw and joined the other new mentors.

"Before you go back to your duties I have some bad news," Graystar shook slightly, "ThunderClan have been scented within our borders again,"

Silence fell over the Clan as Graystar's frightening words sunk in.

"Have they not stolen enough of our territory?" Darkfoot yowled. The Clan murmured their agreement.

A cough racked the frail leader's body, "But do not fear for StarClan has spoken and we will not starve! ShadowClan will fight back against Robinstar's greed and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours!"

Battle cries were yowled to the sky as the Clan welcomed their leader's words as a sign of hope. Graystar jumped off High Branch, wincing when he landed heavily on his paws. _ShadowClan can't go on like this, our saviour needs to show herself soon!_


End file.
